


Illogical animation

by JackyMedan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Animated Gifs, Fanart, M/M, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short simple animation I made months ago in Photoshop CS6 (this was my first attempt at animating in Ps) of Spock :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical animation

**Author's Note:**

> there are two versions because I originally made it with blue lineart, but I later decided to make a second version with dark lineart as well. I can't decide which one I like better, so yeah.. :)


End file.
